


Making You Mine

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something becomes of Shizuo when one day, he kidnaps Izaya out of the blue and traps him in his home, treating him poorly and abusively. Izaya is left with trying to figure out the reason behind all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

It was a day like any other day.

The sun went up, some clouds were there, people crowded the streets, and cars covered the roads. Some strays wandered the land, some birds flew in the sky, while much noise filled the atmosphere.

Orihara Izaya had no reason to think that day was going to be different. He saw no signs of an incoming doom, a declaration of war, or chances of an infectious disease. Of course, none of these struck the two towns he so loves, and lately nothing had disturbed the usual peace of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku.

Definitely Shinjuku; the city had been behaving normally for so long Izaya actually considered relocation. However, as for Ikebukuro, something changed, something that one would not notice by simply looking at the clouds above, the people below, or by sniffing at the smell of the polluted air.

When Izaya visited Ikebukuro on that special night, he expected nothing to happen, believed things would go smoothly. No bad thing was to strike him, and no good thing was to either. So he was obviously caught by surprise when, by the end of that very night, he did not return home to his empty apartment.

Everything remained outwardly peaceful in Ikebukuro following the informant's sudden disappearance, since no one really noticed what had occurred, which comes as no surprise when no one even realized how a part of their town had already changed before then.

A quiet stroll along the fairly crowded streets of Ikebukuro, ended abruptly when Orihara Izaya found himself pulled into an alley by an enraged Heiwajima Shizuo. Before the informant could even register being trapped within the tight hold of two hands, the angry-looking blond punched him into the wall, before carrying him off to somewhere else.

No one saw the weakened informant get kidnapped, and there was nothing the weakened informant could do as his fate rested in the hands of a man who finally caught him.

What in the world happened to cause this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may change, the previous chapters may get edited, to improve the quality of course.


	2. Locked

It doesn't take long for Izaya to figure out where the blond is taking him. He doesn't understand why, nor does he want to believe this is happening, but after a few blocks of going in a particular direction, Izaya realizes he is being forcibly taken to the blond's apartment.

Nothing crosses his mind other than pure hatred towards his enemy.

To be caught after years of evading the renowned brute was humiliating enough, now he is being kidnapped by said brute and taken into the small, cheap apartment of this very brute. He cannot understand why Shizuo, besides being very quiet, is doing all this so suddenly. His actions really do not make sense when considering the type of man Shizuo is, and to make headaches worse, he is actually dominating Izaya AND after a single punch to the gut.

After unlocking his front door, Shizuo groans with an animalistic tone as he carries Izaya - over one shoulder - to his bedroom...much to the informant's horror and piling confusion. The informant is then thrown onto the bed, a double bed that is, and before he can make a run for it _after_ stabbing Shizuo at least a dozen times, Shizuo throws a punch the minute Izaya sits back up.

His cheek still sore, Shizuo looms over him as he delivers more bruising punches, reducing the informant into a paralyzed punching bag, unable to fight back even the tinniest bit. Shizuo stops long before landing a fatal blow, and probably aware Izaya can no longer move, he climbs off the bed and opens one of the bedside drawers. He removes something from it, but Izaya is too dizzy to register what is happening.

He passes out minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short right? Sorry, this was a challenge of mine to write a multi-chapter story...failed though. ^^;


	3. Figures

Izaya is used to being woken by the morning rays of the sun, either from his bedroom's window or his office's many windows, both depending on the amount of work he got the previous day. If he was overloaded with demands, he would find himself at his desk. Last night's work had been completed before nightfall, so his intentions were - following a trip to Ikebukuro - to enter his bedroom for a more relaxing sleep, one void of an early morning headache.

What Izaya isn't used to waking up to is the feeling of pain all across his face, his _handsome_ face to be precise. The pain is still agonizing, making his burning eyes a bigger problem than before. A flexible man since birth, Izaya rarely feels achy after waking up, wherever he ends up, so the feeling of bruises adding to the sting caused by sun rays is completely foreign to him.

This only makes him hate Shizuo more.

Sadly, his best efforts of moving away from the sunlight shining through cheap curtains results in merely the turn of his head, and it is then that he realizes what it was that Shizuo retrieved from his drawer. Looking up with a vicious glare, Izaya's anger-boiling eyes see a pair of tight handcuffs binding his arms - and effectively the whole of him - to the bed and its metal poles. The cuffs have both his wrists as hostages, while the center of it is wrapped around a pole, leaving Izaya unable to use his hands aside from making clattering sounds by knocking the two metals together.

It pisses him off beyond words.

For 25 years has the idea of being caught by one of his humans or even the lone monster of Ikebukuro, been merely a hideous dream. He admits to having come close to getting his head sliced off and bones snapped in half, but to be completely caught off guard and 'arrested' has virtually been unthinkable. To be threatened with knives and held at gun point, or be at the apparent mercy of vending machines, is as far as he's ever allowed himself to end up in.

This is just too much.

Had he been more prepared for this situation, Izaya would have brought the perfect tool in unlocking these handcuffs. Unfortunately, the blond brute's unpredictability has made a sneaky escape impossible, unless said blond finally comes to his senses and frees Izaya without another word. To ask if Izaya is hoping for this, will not receive an answer.

As the sun attacks the back of his head, as his nose smells the stench of his own dried up blood, as pain resonates throughout his facial features, and as red dyes the color of his poor wrists, Izaya says nothing and makes no sound as time ticks away.

Slowly.


	4. Captured

By the time the door is finally opened, Izaya was in the middle of nagging at himself for being a magnet for trouble. Unfortunately, he knows he can't really stop himself since it is in his nature to want to toy with people and subsequently piss them off to the point of them...wanting to kill him.

Shizuo is a brilliant example of a victim of his games.

Rolling his red orbs down to the approaching blond, Izaya nearly drools at the sight of freedom - no, a key, and not just any key, the key to the handcuffs binding him to this somewhat comfy bed. However, his growing hopes are crushed the moment a fist knocks the air right out of him, by pounding his stomach with enough force it makes him feel nausea. Izaya practically curls in on himself from the pain, and while he is distracted, Shizuo unlocks the handcuffs.

No words are said as Shizuo pulls the informant up and slides off the jacket. Once the material hits the floor, Izaya's eyes snap open and he quickly attempts to fight back. This proves to be a huge mistake when his face gets another punch, despite still being sore all over.

Izaya collapses back onto the bed. Unable to move much with all the pain, Shizuo is not protested against as he takes off Izaya's shoes, and after some thinking, his black socks too. Izaya feels heavily uncomfortable being stripped, or even touched by this man, the nausea intensifying at the mere sight of those ruthless hands peeling off clothing until his feet are bare.

He _almost_ feels embarrassed.

Their eyes then meet, with half-lidded red getting stared at by a calm brown pair, the same pair that showed intense anger, beyond of what is usually shown, just hours before.

Izaya could not have anticipated the blond's next move in his most wildest dreams.

Probably taking Izaya's immobility as a sign he is free to take control of the man, Shizuo leans over to press his lips gently upon Izaya's. This being the absolute last straw, Izaya hesitates not to ignore all the pain and throw his arms at the kidnapper. Almost instantly does a frown emerge on the blond man's face, and after being pushed away by Izaya's hands successfully, he proves once again how wrong it is for the informant to retaliate.

His knocked about brain is unable to figure out why this is happening, what is going on inside the other man's (most likely smaller) brain. Izaya's wrists get grabbed, and pinned on either side of his head. He doesn't need to be told to understand fully that he cannot do a single thing...

...as Shizuo comes down towards him.


	5. Molested

Izaya fights to refuse entry into his mouth, it being the only thing he can protect from this blond brute towering him, and kissing him fervidly. Each press of their lips, each _sickening_ and forced kiss feels sloppy and demanding. He knows he will never consent and that Shizuo is also very aware of this. As to why his long-time enemy has begun kissing him like some pervert is a question beyond his capabilities of answering, and not in his interest of discovering.

He is in so much pain from all the attacks, each clearly meant to keep him still, which isn't a better alternative to drugs, which Izaya would much prefer than to have his body beaten like some defenseless rag doll. Of course, losing any control of his limbs drives Izaya to the brink of his composure, and will set him off on a violent fit, which he has only revealed once in all his years of living.

To be driven to such anger means Izaya is thoroughly annoyed. It is a wonder how Shizuo manages to make Izaya feel so angry towards him, so much that only years of constant torture will quench his thirst for revenge. The moment he shall turn the tables on Shizuo will be a grand moment for him, one he wants to see...so badly.

Yet some part of his mind is screaming, informing him of the futile nature of that wish. Being under the management of a yakuza boss maybe, maybe he can obtain freedom without losing his life, but years of knowing Shizuo, Shizuo's unique lifestyle and his personality has given the informant great doubt in whether he will make it out in one piece.

The thought makes his suppressed nausea worse. Curse for being so physically weak!

Soon the kisses become overwhelming, and it doesn't help that the longer Izaya resists, turning his head side to side to keep his mouth inexperienced to the feeling of another man's tongue, the more Shizuo's fists tighten on his thin wrists, making them burn with agony, adding to what they already suffered thanks to tight handcuffs.

It is assumed those handcuffs were bought just for his size.

The battle seems wholly one-sided when Izaya finds his stamina shrinking rapidly, the pain too much for the informant to bear any longer. He curses Shizuo when a tiny gap between his lips is widened by an invader, one that explores his mouth so eagerly the kiss itself turns breath-taking and passionate.

It lasts for a while, the mixing of saliva and the eliciting of moans from one humiliated informant. As if out of trust, Shizuo's left hand leaves its place, but sadly goes for the strings of Izaya's shirt. Resistance grows back, when reality screams 'sexual assault' in Izaya's ears. Horror is what ignites the will to fight, even when there is hardly a part of Izaya's body willing to join the fray.

Except for his uninjured legs.

In one swift movement, Izaya strikes a bulge he feels disgusted from touching, which stops that hand from undoing the last loop. The kiss continues, unaffected while the grip on his left wrist remains unyielding too. It takes a second for Izaya to realize his kick was too weak to hurt the blond, for the blond is super strong and he is but a trapped, beaten and weakened young man, incapable of matching his kidnapper.

It seems the one thing about Shizuo that hasn't changed aside from his appearance is his easy-to-provoke temper.

This comes as a bad thing for Izaya when, yet again, his actions against Shizuo result in much ego-bashing. The man's patience was most likely blown away following another act of rebellion, since instead of Shizuo pulling up the shirt (as he most likely intended to), he tears it off and quickly makes work of Izaya's belt, taking little to no time in pulling the trousers off and leaving Izaya with nothing but his boxers on.

His cheeks burn red as he tries to move, to cover his beautiful skin from a very unwanted pair of eyes. To know he can't fight yet wants to fight so badly is a horrible feeling. He really should not have come to Ikebukuro last night, or at all following his last visit, but the place is just so enjoyable and-

Izaya's thoughts are cut short by hands trailing up his legs, past his hips, onto his stomach and to his nipples. Izaya does his best to suppress a moan, biting his lip, shutting his teeth and withholding his tongue as Shizuo pinches, pulls and even SUCKS and LICKS on his hardening nipples.

His body is reacting positively to Shizuo's somewhat skilled touches.

**Disgusting.**

Absolutely... _disgusting_.

Izaya has truly become embarrassed now, and downright humiliated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Molest" - to subject (an adult or child) to unwanted sexual contact.


	6. Violated

It hurts so much, both the fresh bruises and the one's from yesterday, leaving him weak to the point that his legs can barely move. He has already tried many times to save his dignity and to get away from his delusional enemy, but all have backfired and left him more and more helpless; even his brain is having a hard time functioning as a result. Hope for freedom is by now completely gone, leaving the blond brute easily capable of devouring him should he go that far.

Nothing says he won't.

As the informant lies still on the bed, Shizuo takes his time in pleasing himself with the little buds on Izaya's chest, possibly treating them as breasts which the informant obviously doesn't have. By the time he's finished, those two nipples are unsurprisingly soaked...and hard.

Izaya bites his lip in frustration, towards Shizuo AND towards his own treacherous body.

When his eyes send daggers at Shizuo, the blond thinks nothing of it as he begins trailing kisses down Izaya's abdomen. It would have been nice if Shizuo really _did_ think nothing of it, but the painfully firm grip on his right hip proves otherwise, clearly being a warning to the captivated young man that anymore bad behavior will mean pure agony.

...and Izaya doubts no longer the man's ability to hurt him.

Once Shizuo's lips reach the hem of Izaya's boxers, a sob is suppressed. Using both hands, and without Izaya watching, Shizuo slowly pulls the material down, steadily revealing the not-yet fully erect length. Though the informant can't see it, the other man clearly smiles for that brief moment, before continuing on with rendering Izaya naked.

His body stiffens slightly at the anticipation of hands touching him where no other man (nor woman) has, but to his surprise, one arm reaches for the bedside table and again removes something from the drawer, something that makes the informant's eyes widen in horror. He really should have expected it, yet just seeing it in the hand of this usually violent beast makes it impossible to remain quiet and submissive.

"Lube!?"

Izaya shrieks, face full of disbelief as the blond brute starts pouring the contents from the bottle onto his hand. He closes the lid, rubs his palms together, and reaches for Izaya's length without saying a word. Weak from pain and only able to express emotions, Izaya doesn't move as his enemy takes hold of his sensitive organ, and begins pumping him, gently, carefully, before going harder and faster.

Moans fill the room as the ability to remain quiet at all vanishes from Izaya. With legs spread apart, Izaya rolls his head side to side in desperation when he starts feeling pleasure arise, a direct and unwanted response from the other's actions. This is wrong, this is so wrong, and the informant knows it. Even as a finger begins prodding his entrance, even with his virginity on the verge of being stolen from him by this man he so wishes to murder someday, he cannot do...anything.

His red eyes now all watery, wet with tears beckoning to be spilled, Izaya looks at Shizuo for a few seconds to utter one word he hopes will bring some sense back.

He says it slightly louder than a whisper.

"Shizu...chan..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Violate" - to assault (a person) sexually.


	7. Rape

Shizuo slaps Izaya across the face, causing eyes to snap shut and head to twist to one side as new pain adds to the sting already there, all to simply remind the informant how much Shizuo hates that nickname. It must truly be in said informant's nature, to do or say things that will provoke others, upset others, even when it becomes the last thing he should do. It indeed hurts, the back of Shizuo's hand, the way it was flung at him without hesitation.

A true beast.

As a sob slips past the informant's lips, that right hand glides down to meet with the informant's virgin hole once more. As the other hand slows down its movements, the urge to moan also reduces for Izaya. The length is now fully erect, hard and wanting to release, but Shizuo seems more concerned with forcing his lube-covered finger into Izaya, thus violating him in a way no being has succeeded in.

Moans fly out again when the intruder enters Izaya from below, from between his open legs and from where Izaya has done so well in keeping from all others. In and out the finger moves, rocking Izaya's body lightly along with it. Sweet sounds refill the room as the young man with bruises gradually becomes consumed by pleasure. It makes him wonder if Shizuo has done this before.

When a second finger enters, the moans grow louder, as does the burn on those cheeks from having to part the lips wider. Shizuo really did not go kindly on him, the pain on those wrists, all around his face and by the right side of his hip are still there, still sting, while doing the job of keeping him in place as his body responds positively to such unacceptable acts.

A third, also-slippery finger enters, and Izaya can clearly feel the walls of his insides stretch and expand, hopefully enough to accommodate the thing that is bound to follow. It's strange, strange when one considers the violent acts Shizuo committed from the moment he kidnapped him to the beginning of this session, and right when he slapped him, despite it all this man is actually preparing him instead of brutally raping him.

Izaya is not thankful for it, and he would never show it either.

The thought simply leaves him curious.

Curious about the motive.

Could it be just lust? Since when did this blond man get all horny, and when did he become a homosexual!?

Izaya doesn't ask questions beyond this when pleasure fully clouds his mind, leaving it numb and uninterested in using logic at all. Those three fingers are doing wonders to Izaya's body, though that doesn't stop tears from streaming out, since even with all the pain, pleasure, the outcome of moans and the movement of three rather gentle fingers, Izaya is still fully aware that this is rape.

It is rape and nothing less.

Soon after, Izaya's ears catch the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Horror resurfaces but Izaya knows he must remain still, or else be beaten to death. What he cares about more than his honor is his life, his existence and knowing Shizuo to be a beast and by no means a human, he understands that death is just a step away.

So when the fingers pull out, Izaya simply braces himself for what is next, biting his lip in shame over his humiliating situation, over his foolishness for not thinking properly, for not keeping a good distance away from this man who now wants to take him, and take him without permission.

It lasts for only a few seconds, but the eyes of the two men do lock right before Shizuo forces himself into Izaya, the sheer size of him making Izaya's back arch and his mouth burst out screams of pain and dislike. **Gone.** His pride is now the size of an ant or less. The man he so hates has now gotten himself deep within his tight hole. No doubt he must be enjoying this, this act so below a man who claims to hate violence.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

'S~stop...'

He may have acted all submissive earlier, but that was to save himself from a brutal beating, from meeting death at such a young age, and from worsening the pain usually enough to knock a person out. Right now reality is screaming at him about how the beast of Ikebukuro has successfully gotten into him, literally, and is tearing his insides despite all the lube applied.

It hurts because it is Shizuo. It hurts because this is wrong.

It hurts because a part of him likes it.

It hurts also because he fears he will never escape this nightmare.

After a while, probably waiting to adjust, Shizuo starts moving. The feeling of his length rubbing against Izaya's inner walls makes Izaya sick to the stomach, and increasingly angry at this man. He never asked for this, yet here he is, lying helplessly with his rear getting assaulted. He knows this is all he can to, he can only consent, and hopefully by doing so he will survive to see the next sunrise.

He kind of hates how his desire to live a long life has reduced him to this.

Eventually, the movements grow faster, leading Izaya's body to move with each thrust, his throat to expel erotic moans that may actually sound encouraging. Two hands are by Izaya's head, keeping the blond right above as red orbs refuse to look directly up. This is likely another offense since, after a short moment of evading eye contact, Shizuo presses his lips upon Izaya's, thus keeping his head facing straight, and when their lips part Shizuo gazes down directly into those wet orbs.

Can he not see the agony he is causing? Is this his true heart, one so cold and ruthless?

"Ahh...ahh...!"

Moans fly up to Shizuo's face, as said man watches intently the extra-rare expressions that cross the informant's sore features. He must look really attractive now, all naked and exposed before the very eyes of his own worst enemy. It doesn't help to save his dignity, when the tip of Shizuo's length hits his prostate, sending waves of pleasure that leave Izaya feeling increasingly weak, and physically satisfied.

"No..." He beckons in a quiet, shaky voice. "...stop..."

Instead of complying as usual, Shizuo leans down to plant another kiss. Trapped in despair, Izaya lets the man do as he pleases, especially when those two hands move up to grab his wrists, thus keeping him further in place. If only it didn't hurt so much, maybe he could kick him harder, and eventually make an escape.

Eventually...

When the thrusts become unbearably rough and deep, Izaya's seeds burst from inside him, spilling all over anything that is near. Little of what happens next can the informant remember. All he acknowledges right before a black out is the feeling of hate.

Pure, eternal hate.

 


	8. Possibilities

That morning left Izaya feeling sluggish, the bruises on his skin left to heal without aid. When his eyes blink open, he notices the sun is setting, which implies that the shock from what happened was great enough to keep him unconscious for hours. As darkness slips away, he realizes his wrists are back to being trapped by the handcuffs. Luckily for him, he doesn't have the habit of rolling around in his sleep, otherwise he would have surely scarred his poor wrists, leaving behind reminders of what had happened.

...of how he was raped by the beast he so despises.

In addition to the lessening pain from previous wounds, there is a new pain stinging him from between his legs, leaking a bit with each jerk he makes. He doesn't need much brain power to figure out what the cause of it is, just thinking about it makes him feel sick, possibly enough to make him throw up.

Surprisingly, there is a thin, blue-ish blanket on top of him, covering him from his stomach down and extending all the way to the edges of the bed. Having it there does help to make him feel better, help to soothe his nerves after losing his pride in such a manner, and like mentioned before, the bed _is_ comfortable. For a man who works day by day as a debt collector's bodyguard, Shizuo somehow managed to buy such a nice bed.

Did he possibly buy it for the occasion?

Izaya doesn't dare question that thought further, aware that by doing so he will surely throw up. He already looks pathetic enough, no point in degrading himself further. The most he can do now is rest, since the whole situation itself has given Izaya more headaches than any job he has ever done.

Yet still, he does wonder why the blond suddenly did all this.

To call Shizuo deranged, insane even, may actually be exaggerating the facts, considering not only his calm demeanor throughout the assault, but also his careful, and sometimes gentle ways of handling the informant's body. He did so well, that Izaya wonders if he's truly experienced in sexual intercourse, but of course, this hardly makes the informant happy since the man's skills were able to make Izaya's body feel pleased.

...so much the informant has come to hate himself.

In addition to that, there is this blanket. A person who has lost it would not do any of these things, would not act nicely when there is no reason to. The things that support Shizuo still being a ruthless beast is his behavior on the night of the kidnap. To be able to beat Izaya without a single word proves Shizuo is still very violent deep down, and may only be looking down on him, bothering not to show his true side earlier, since he obviously had control. That night Shizuo had yet to restrain Izaya, so he appeared angry, furious even.

All these thoughts twirl in the informant's head, becoming bits and pieces hoping to add up together to solve the mystery, as to why he is here and why Shizuo is this way.

Why the blond changed even.

However, it pains the informant to imagine Shizuo having arranged all this, since he has never seen the man capable of being mature, being human, since to him this man is not human, so to accept the answer that Shizuo is just a wild beast with strong sexual urges is more satisfying, even if his sophisticated mind finds no peace in picking such an incomplete explanation.

Moreover, someone like the informant can never accept that despite his great IQ level, he had fallen for a trap set up just for him and lost his virginity in the process; the only pure thing about him...stolen. Knowing it was by Shizuo hardly reduces the humiliation, in fact, some filthy hoodlum would be considered a better alternative when it comes to someone he has hated for years.

Of course, getting done by either are scenarios Izaya would never want to happen.

Still naked and sore, Izaya makes no attempt in running away as the room remains quiet and void of any life but his own. He is truly unable to figure out the motive behind all this, can't seem to reach any conclusion aside from lust. Some possibilities only make him feel worse, while others seem beyond his capability of believing.

Why did Shizuo suddenly do this?

Why?

Remembering the lack of remorse given to him, the look on the blond's face as he watched tears slide down his cheeks, Izaya suddenly begins thrashing around, his hatred being the only motive for defying his fears, the pain and his tiredness. The blanket is kicked off his body, and all is ignored as Izaya shouts daringly at the door.

"Shizu-chan! I'll get you for this! Mark my wor-"

As if waiting for the man to wake up, the door is burst open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this story, each of you make my day. I hope I did well on this chapter.


	9. Again

Standing by the opened door...is Shizuo. Unlike this morning, or the night of the kidnap, Shizuo is not wearing his bartender outfit. Instead, he is dressed in a gray T-shirt and somewhat baggy blue trousers. What makes Izaya's skin crawl though, is the look of pure anger in those eyes, which most likely exceeds the hate that appeared in his own pair seconds ago.

Shizuo stomps over, growling almost silently as he approaches the still-glaring informant. Once by the side of the bed, Shizuo pulls the blanket right off, and grabs Izaya by the throat. It hurts instantly, the feeling of suffocation taking little time to reach Izaya's senses. He _nearly_ feels regret over his words.

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Shizuo roars, before climbing onto the bed and pulling Izaya's legs apart. He doesn't wait, doesn't take time to prepare before taking it out and slamming it inside, hitting the prostate in one deep, agonizing thrust. The length mixes with the fluid left behind, as it roughly rubs against the stinging walls that hold onto him tightly. Right now Izaya feels increasingly terrified, unlucky for having yet to understand just how dangerous it is to provoke Shizuo.

He was right to be afraid of dying earlier, because Shizuo, with his unique strength, can easily rape him to death in no time.

Izaya dares not to question the chances of the man doing so, as he resumes pounding into him, this time more harshly, plus with a hand tightly around the informant's neck, making it hard to scream, but no pleasure-filled moan comes out, because the pain is too much for Izaya to feel any pleasure.

Any at all.

By the end of it, Shizuo lets himself discharge outside of Izaya, dirtying him and making him realize how he was surprisingly clean, void of his own fluid which he remembers spilling. Shizuo then marches out the door, without a word nor a sound, as Izaya is left to lie panting, in agony, and possibly bleeding from his very damaged entrance.

He seriously needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

When Izaya awakens from his dreamless slumber, he notices the smell of blood. It takes him a moment to discover that his wrists had bled, due to the assault earlier having caused them to scrape against the handcuffs. Izaya curses lightly as he looks at them, all red and in pain, and yet there is nothing he can do to help them.

As for the rest of his body, his rear is the part most in agony, making it hard to move without sending a wave of pain up his form. He is obviously still naked, but this time there was no friendly treatment, so residue of the assault is still on him, making him sick and increasingly upset over his own situation. He knows he mustn't say a word, mustn't act brave, or else lead his sore face to receive more damage.

He's surprised he hasn't broken a bone by now.

Looking around carefully, he can see that outside is dark, and so is the room. Quiet, to the point it makes him feel uncomfortable, but he tries not to worry since he prefers it over the sounds of his own moans and Shizuo's beastly growls. It seems the blond left the door open, choosing not to close it, thus allowing light to enter.

Izaya is tempted to see through the door, to see what is outside, even though he knows it is impossible and the mere thought of it is suicidal. The lack of energy in him is keeping him immobile, and the destruction of his pride is keeping him emotionally weak. To move like before can only be a mere dream. He is sticky, he is exhausted, and knows he is in a hopeless situation.

He doesn't even want to think anymore, to ask questions when all it does is lead him nowhere. One could say he's too afraid to think, too afraid to provoke Shizuo again, in case he'll be forced through another experience of being raped and being completely unable to stop it.

Izaya just remains still, his throat now dry and body utterly tired, with the thought of more sleep very encouraging.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry, I finished this chapter a while ago but had personal issues to deal with. Hope you enjoy~


	10. Water

Izaya doesn't remember slipping into dreamland, isn't sure if he managed to with all the pain. Alertness within him begins to build as a strange sensation attacks his senses, making his tired self come awake or force open his two heavy eyelids, to see what it is that is causing this sudden change.

With a sore throat and a filth-drenched body, Izaya remains flat on the bed as his two eyes slowly blink away the blurriness and the fatigue he feels allover. He soon realizes the sensation he's feeling is pain, more pain, coming from...between his legs.

He is panting lightly when he spots Shizuo above him, on his knees and looking down at Izaya with a stoic expression. He had just inserted himself into Izaya (again) without warning, and despite the horror he feels from it, he does nothing but watch the other man do as he pleases (again).

The blond is still wearing the same clothes, while Izaya remains covered in residue and sweat. The man makes a few thrusts, nearly hitting the prostate as the informant stays cuffed and barely moving, his head turning a bit while his legs bend and stretch. His hip no longer hurts now, at least, not enough for Izaya to consider it painful, especially when comparing it to the soreness on his face, the greater soreness on his wrists and throat, and the stinging recreated by the presence of that man being inside him again.

Somehow, it feels like less than an hour has passed, but he's not sure, maybe more than that actually.

Other than the feeling of 'fullness', nothing seems to have changed in terms of how he feels. He does feel more tired, maybe a bit more distressed, but everything else is the same, as well as his hopelessness in escaping.

Too weak to register the number of times the man has moved, too weak to keep his eyes opened, Izaya is taken by surprise when something cold touches the side of his face. His eyes snap open and he turns to look at it, and is beyond bewildered to see Shizuo - still looking calm - holding a bottle of clear water by his face.

Before Izaya can say anything, the man's fingers flick the lid off, and carefully does he tilt the container so it drips water in between Izaya's lips. Although hesitant and very fearful of the motive, Izaya's thirst takes the better of him and he drinks the water, finding it extremely refreshing.

Did Shizuo notice during their last round that his throat was dry? Did he suspect that to be the reason why his captive did not make much noise? He had his hand around his neck, said he wanted him to shut up, so it's possible that Shizuo simply thinks he should offer the water regardless if the informant needs it.

He does need it.

All the crying, all the screaming and all the shouting has rendered Izaya in need of nourishment. He doesn't feel hungry though, at all, and anything he eats will likely be thrown back out. This experience has made him lose his appetite, and not to mention, the few times Shizuo punched his stomach, that alone was enough to make food an unwanted thing.

The disgust he feels for what is happening to him has made him feel sick, nauseated to no end. He's surprised the water itself is not causing him to throw up, but maybe if he drinks enough he will, and he wonders what Shizuo will do then.

After about a minute, Shizuo removes the bottle and puts the lid back on, his length embedded in Izaya throughout the entire time he was moving the bottle from and back to Izaya's lips. The informant is not thankful, he's more curious than thankful. Why did this man do that? Is he hoping to hear more moans from doing so? How disgusting.

Shizuo sets the bottom down on the bed, before thrusting in a few more times. It should be noted that this third round is more gentle, more light, and not deep enough to hit his bundle of nerves. This only adds to Izaya's never-ending curiosity, who despite his intent on killing Shizuo for this - if he ever gets the chance - might end up asking him questions instead of bringing out his switchblade for a slice of revenge.

Unfortunately, the few thrusts set off his stomach, and Izaya, after hours of feeling sickish, turns over towards the side and throws up onto the floor, whatever contents left in his stomach all gone in one powerful burst. It hurts to turn his hips with Shizuo still inside him, but the force that made him turn is greater, more demanding, and so Izaya spits out every last portion he can before lying back down, his head dropping onto the pillow.

Nothing happens as Izaya lies panting, exhausted, embarrassed, and emotionally disturbed.

Then, after a short break, Shizuo opens the bottle again and feeds him. No urge to be sick follows, but the stench of what came out begins to spread. If he could use his hands, Izaya would have eagerly covered his nose, but alas, his best effort results in only the turn of his head yet again.

He wishes Shizuo would just pour that water on him and wash away his 'stuff' from him.

Afterwards, Shizuo resumes doing him, the pace and speed nearly matching that of their first time, the only difference is that Shizuo isn't bothering to touch him, and so no pleasur-

"Ahh!"

Izaya takes that back. Since this blond isn't doing him like a wild animal but rather like a devoted lover, pleasure fills him up again, making his heart beat faster and his wrists to shake. His urge to fall back to sleep quickly vanishes as they continue with a third round, and now that his throat is no longer dry, moans spill out as well.

Moans reach their loudest when Izaya spills his own stuff, realizing then that he wasn't cleaned probably because Shizuo knew he was going to get dirty again. Probably.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to make the chapters of this story short, but after working on a story with long chapters, this thing came out. XD  
> Hope you all enjoy~


	11. Strange

The ending of the assault knocked Izaya out, his senses reverting back to feeling sluggish and weak. He could no longer care about having his own filth on him, or that Shizuo had filled him up again, since all he wanted right then was sleep, and hopefully nothing was going to stop him.

Peace enters the room following the informant's collapse, nothing moves nor makes a sound aside from the rise and fall of Izaya's chest which causes light breaths to pass through his lips. His face is resting on his right cheek, coincidentally facing the vomit partly on top of the removed blanket. The pale skin remains exposed, revealing the bruises which continue to show under the light slightly reaching him through the opened door.

The bottle is gone, the area it was once on now soaked, but this does not disturb Izaya who is sleeping, sleeping a dreamless sleep. At the same time, the informant is also replenishing.

Hopefully he will be ready for what may come next.

* * *

The sun is shinning again, he can feel it. The warm, nearly hot rays are attacking his face, his arms, and whatever unfortunate part of his body gets greeted by it. Izaya slowly comes awake as the darkness that had been engulfing him, sealing him away from the nightmare and the pain which he can still feel, vanishes. He turns his head a bit, wobbles his arms and bends his legs slightly only to realize that something is strange.

Red orbs bear witness to the ceiling above him, before gazing down to find a fresh, new, soft blanket covering him from his chest down. This one is slightly smaller than the previous, not reaching the ends of the bed and barely covering his toes of outstretched legs. In addition, the way the handcuffs feel against his wrists have changed, and when red orbs gaze up at them, they discover that the wrists have been bandaged. Another thing to add to Izaya's never-ending state of confusion is the disappearance of that smell, that awful smell of vomit. Looking over towards the side, Izaya no longer sees the old blanket nor any traces of the vomit.

_Gone._

The smell of sweat too, is nonexistent. His body feels clean and dry, similar to how a person would feel after a nice shower, minus the lack of a delicious fragrance. Izaya. Is. Absolutely. Dumbfounded.

Did Shizuo seriously wipe him up, clean the room and remove all traces of those horrible sessions save for... _that_?

Izaya can still feel it, the icky and sticky substance inside him, but it feels less, like only the residue deepest within remains. If someone was going to clean him down there while he was asleep, plunging a finger inside would definitely wake him up, so maybe that's why.

Truth to be told, Izaya isn't sure if he's right, doesn't think he can answer any questions by himself after all that has happened, after all that has been done to him. What in the world is going through Shizuo's head? What is wrong with the man??

One minute he's vicious, the next he's partly vicious, afterwards (due to some provoking) is even more vicious, and the next, he is much nicer, and looking at himself now as well as his surroundings, moments or hours ago, Shizuo was very, very nice.

'The hell?'

Izaya wonders to himself.

Then suddenly, something catches his attention. Izaya is not fond of the sight of Shizuo's bedside drawers, knowing that the one closest to him contained at least two objects that have put him through hell; a pair of handcuffs that made him bleed and possibly left a scar or two, and a bottle of lube that made the experience of losing his virginity all too good.

Speaking of blood, it feels like the pillow is different; there are no traces of blood anymore.

Aside from that extra strange thing, Izaya's eyes eventually spot a glass of water, with a long white straw. If he leans towards it, even with his hands bound he can quite easily reach it, and taste the liquid to the last drop. This makes him realize that the bedside drawer itself, is unusually close to him.

'Shizu-chan...have you gone mental?'

Izaya asks himself (not out loud knowing he might get raped to death) as he takes a few eager gulps of the fresh water.

 


	12. Offer

The glass is less than half full by the time Izaya has finished indulging himself with it. The sun's rays are as hurtful as they were before, and like last time, all he can do is turn away and not face the light.

In just the span of three days, Izaya's brain is fully exhausted. Too much craziness has happened, too much of what is too hard to believe has been seen. Never mind the pain, all dull and faint now, his brain cannot understand anything of his situation. No amount of spare time can possibly be enough to crack the puzzle (more like _puzzles_ ), and for that, it no longer - by any means - wishes to form anymore theories about why and for what reason Heiwajima Shizuo is doing all this.

As a man who clings to reason and answers, who has never given up trying to answer a question no matter how silly, so long as it involves him, Izaya is stubbornly hoping future events will bring more pieces to him, pieces that once put together will finally explain his multitude of questions. He hopes this even though he deeply fears what is next to happen. It's not like he has much of a choice though, to wait and see is all he can do, for he is no more than a _confused_ prisoner.

Knowing this, and knowing it well is what is keeping him still, not terrified to the point of shouting, screaming or kicking again. He's a prisoner, so whatever Shizuo throws at him he is to accept it. Indeed, to do so would have been hard without the nicer treatments provided for him. The water has healed his voice, and basically cleared his stomach of contents he knew so certainly weren't going to stay. The bandages are ensuring his wrists will recover, a fact he is honestly happy about. The removal of filth from his skin is another reason he's feeling happy. No way would he prefer spending another hour covered in reproductive cells.

Unfortunately, none of these are healing his wounded pride. His situation, right now, isn't at its worst, but as the informant of Shinjuku, he continues very resolutely to want to be out of here, and be anywhere but here. No, he doesn't think he has the chance of escaping, he's too crushed to actually consider that as a possibility anymore, but he will naturally never want to remain a prisoner.

He is just accepting fate, and acknowledging the good parts of each moment, since they alone are keeping him sane.

He is also trying to prolong his life. To switch back to his old persona, one capable of violent responses and endless objections against another's will...shall only lead to suffering he knows he won't survive through. Whatever is to come through that door, he is here to take it all in, obediently.

Just...

'Don't kill me.'

Speaking of the devil, Shizuo suddenly walks in, adorned with a calm expression, a white shirt and black trousers, two clothing articles rather obviously from his bartender uniform. Before shifting his focus to what Shizuo is about to do, Izaya makes one final note to himself.

He will forever want revenge against Shizuo. He is ever since birth Orihara Izaya, rival of the beast and a man simply in love with breathing and blinking, talking and walking, so much that he will behave himself. The only thing that will save Shizuo's life should freedom ever come is curiosity, one that is still present in the mind of Izaya and one that will dominate Izaya and drive him to ask Shizuo questions that will at long last, complete the puzzles that currently make not a single sense.

With red orbs intently upon him, Shizuo sits on the side of the bed, Izaya's side, and looks at him briefly, their eyes locked in silence, until...

"I've cooked you some food, in case you're hungry." He looks at the glass. "Do you want me to refill it?" He points to it as he asks.

There is hardly a desire to eat, much less a desire to eat food prepared by his not-at-the-moment vicious kidnapper. He's also cautious about throwing up again. The last time he did, it was humiliating, and the smell only worsened how he feels about himself. There's not much self-love left in him, not after all the things he's been through. As for the water, he's alright with the amount that's left.

So, carefully, Izaya shakes his head side to side to provide his answer.

Shizuo's expression doesn't change, nor when he mutters a soft "okay" and gets up from the bed. Once he is at the door, he turns round, eyes barely on Izaya as he says, "I'll be outside." He did not fail, not at all, his ears clearly caught those last words that were nearly growled out, just as Shizuo disappeared from his line of sight. He said, _"Behave."_

The prisoner only frowns in annoyance. So much he wishes to say in response, but holds his tongue for the safety of his life. Another encounter has gone by, and Izaya is back to dealing with the hot rays still attacking him. Sadly, what just happened only brought more confusion to his head, making it feel as though it is going to pop from sheer overload.

 


	13. Toilet

It came up as a rather pleasant thought, to request he have some clothes on. Never mind the blanket or the destruction of his beloved black shirt, Izaya hates lying virtually exposed to anything that comes crawling into the room. It's one of the reasons his pride is in shambles. Though no matter how pleasant it feels, the thought is also a death wish.

He knows this, but what else is he supposed to think? His head hurts too much from thinking, and after being offered water and food, Izaya simply wondered what else is he going to be offered. Using whatever strength it had left, his brain did kindly point out that his stay here consists of being raped whenever his kidnapper pleases. Of course he did not let this fact slip, not after three rounds which had him moaning and bleeding and most damagingly, crying.

Left bound to a bed with nothing but the sun at his face and a nearly empty glass to fill his insides, what is it he should think of? Maybe he could consider asking for thicker curtains? He never did expect Shizuo's low income to actually bother him, but it is and maybe the thought of clothing really was insane.

Izaya groans.

What is he supposed to do? He can't get up, he can't walk, he can't work, he can't contact anyone, he can't read anything, and rather disturbingly...what about the bathroom?

Maybe he shouldn't have consumed so much water, now his legs are beginning to tingle. This is bad. He knows Shizuo is just outside, but what on Earth makes him think he can really treat the guy like a butler? He's so unpredictable that no chances should be taken with him. Just because he offers food and water, what's to say he won't suddenly poison Izaya or dump everything all over his body. The thought makes him cringe.

But what to do?

It's certainly too dangerous to just call for him. The memories of last time his words alerted Shizuo back into this room are vivid, so vivid they're making his legs shiver harder and at the same time are reminding him, just how vicious Shizuo can get should Izaya push his luck. He knows he can lose his life in this situation, which is the only thing he feels he has left. No honor, no clothes, no savior, just...a life he so deeply cherishes.

Then what to do!?

It hurts, being so close to death and not a mile away from it. The fear of death is shattering his soul into nothingness. Oh dear, will he ever-

"What is it?"

To his surprise (and utter horror), Shizuo is standing by the door, looking straight at him. Quickly thinking back, he realizes that while he worried over his situation, he was making noises, noises that sounded like pleas, that grew increasingly louder until this point. The only thing telling Izaya he won't get knocked about by fists is the lack of anger in Shizuo's eyes.

Though again, he is unpredictable, so he might just storm over and beat and rape him simultaneously.

"What?"

Shizuo repeats, but this doesn't calm his captive. Squeezing his legs tightly together, Izaya hopes to dishearten another urge to violate his body and hide his very human need, but by staying silent and scared, this only gives the opposite of what he wants: a frown. Displeasure emerges since all Shizuo can see and is getting as a response is a pair of cautious eyes.

His right hand balls into a fist.

Despite the obvious anger, Izaya doesn't change his behavior. Memories are playing in his head, sending his limbs into numbness and with the way his brain has practically been fried, he's in no state to react properly. He can only pray.

A fist slams into his left cheek, and Izaya is proven without room for doubt...

That no way is he getting any clothes to wear.

Standing by the bed, looking down at him with glaring eyes, is Shizuo, but this image slowly comes to him, since Izaya, quite taken aback by the latest punch, turns his head in no hurry, before looking up at his rival. The biggest thought in his head right now, is if Shizuo is going to proceed with rape before saying another word.

Their silent stare ends with a harshly spoken "What?", thus leaving Izaya to either keep quiet and (basically) demand for more pain, or act logically and speak back. He does, soon enough, in a quiet voice, quiet because what he's about to say is going to end his pride and leave him holding onto his life alone, permanently. Not even revenge will restore it, for it is his own decision to show not only submissiveness but to also show a very _human_ side, one he's spent years burying.

"Bath...room."

Surprisingly, Shizuo's fist unclenches, and the look of hatred vanishes from his face. It's as if he's accepted this as a valid answer. Still, Izaya fears there's going to be a bucket brought into this room. Now _that_ , he knows will destroy him. It's hard to tell what's going to happen, whether or not some god has actually decided he deserves a bucket for his needs, as he watches Shizuo leave. The thought of what Shizuo might bring nearly makes him vomit.

Fortunately, no bucket is present as Shizuo re-enters and instead, blindfolds Izaya with some thin, white cloth. He then hears the sound of clicking, and to his sweet relief his arms are free. The blanket is pulled off, and with one arm Shizuo guides him off the bed and out the bedroom.

Humiliating.

Izaya is forced to walk around naked in front of his rival. After all he's been through, walking has also become difficult, and he's not allowed to touch the walls for support. One arm, Shizuo is permitting to help him stay on his feet and walk with, rather aimlessly, to what he hopes is a bathroom and one he can enter alone.

This is so confusing.

Izaya soon hears the sound of a door opening, and one step forward lands him on cold tiles. Yes, the bathroom. He walks further in, until Shizuo brings both his hands upon the toilet seat, and disappears from his senses. Izaya can hear nothing, and continues to see nothing but darkness out of fear that Shizuo doesn't want the cloth removed. Is he watching? Is he still inside or outside?

Very disturbed, Izaya feels. He knows he needs to go, and go quickly, but how can he while not knowing what is around him? Is there a camera? Is there another person? Is it noticeable, the tears soaking the cloth? Before he makes the move to do what he does at his most vulnerable, the sound of the door closing soothes his nerves.

Is Shizuo outside the door? Is he??

When he hears two knocks, he instantly realizes they are coming from outside the bathroom. Now, he's certain Shizuo has given him the right to some privacy. He's _almost_ grateful. The only thing to disrupt his private moment, is the sound of something smashing and crashing outside, some feet away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to pocket_cheese for correctly guessing the contents of this chapter.  
> Honest, this was planned quite some time ago. I hope you all enjoy~


	14. Privilege

Izaya doesn't know what got broken during his time in the bathroom. He knows it was an angry Shizuo who broke something, and due to the fear of coming face to face with that version of Shizuo, Izaya did not reach for the door. Instead - still blindfolded - he remained in the room. What opened the door though, wasn't an angry Shizuo, but a quiet Shizuo, who gently guided him back to the bed.

Everything returned to how it was before. The handcuffs locked his arms in place, the blanket covered most of his body, and the cloth was removed from his eyes. When Izaya looked up, blinking, it truly was the calm Shizuo by his side, whose first words were, "Are you hungry?"

Again, Izaya hesitated, and shook his head.

What he didn't expect most was, a rough kiss to be planted upon his lips. Izaya felt shocked, but couldn't and dared not to infuriate Shizuo with a violent reaction. Shizuo did nothing else as he left the room, and by the sound of it, broke more things. It was hard to hear anything from the bedroom this time, since Shizuo had finally shut the door.

* * *

Izaya has begun using the sun to tell the time, for this room (conveniently) has no clock. His eyes are still stuck with staring at the ceiling, and no way will he resume thinking about silly requests. He doesn't bother thinking actually, knowing his head would instantly pop and splatter stuff everywhere thanks to all the nonsense he's still going through.

What. Is. The. Motive?

That particular question will continue to lie in his head, and eat away at him due to his intensely curious nature. It's not a pleasant feeling, keeping that question unanswered and thus rolling about in his head until he goes crazy, but he knows that's all he can do. He can try to distract himself, which he has been doing since he returned.

Looking around at all the plainness, taking small sips of his drink and feeling it enter his system, almost carelessly kicking his legs about, and watching the sun through the window.

It's an hour or two away from noon (he presumes), by the time he is met with the sight of Shizuo again.

Disheveled, to say the least.

Not much else he can register about Shizuo's appearance, especially not in detail, not while the blond storms over and sits himself by his feet. It's clear what he's planning to do, yet the thought still strikes Izaya with horror. He must endure, **he must** , yet he can't help but lose his calm at the feeling of legs being pulled apart, and _fingers_ entering him.

Moans spill out as he feels himself being stretched and rubbed against. He tries not to scrape his wrists against the handcuffs, even though he knows the damage will be small thanks to the extra layer blocking the metal from the skin. It becomes more of a worry when Shizuo enters him with his length, sending louder moans out to fill the room.

Why? How come this blond is so good at pleasing his body?

Izaya doesn't think to compare this round with the previous, preferring to just submit and let Shizuo take him no matter what pieces he may be missing for his puzzle. He's going to let this happen, the deep thrusts and firm hold on his hips. He's not going to die this way, so he'll let his body indulge itself.

Over and over again.

A kiss is given, right before a tongue enters his mouth. This is new. Unfortunately, the combination of a passionate kiss and prostrate-slamming thrusts only please his body so much that it begins to sting his eyeballs. He won't cry, doesn't feel like he's going to, not even as Shizuo fills him up after one deep go.

Shizuo ends it with a soft kiss to the cheek. Shortly after do their bodies part, and within minutes Shizuo is back out the room. At first he closes the door, but chooses against it a while later, much to Izaya's surprise, who watches with tired eyes the door being opened, and kept that way afterwards.

* * *

Not yet. Hunger has not yet taken over his senses. It's past noon and all he's felt is the urge to take a nap. Shizuo has made him feel exhausted, and again, dirty. He's also covered in sweat thanks to that bittersweet moment, which makes him desire, rather strongly, not the food twice-offered but a shower.

Will he get this privilege too?

Izaya resists taking his chances for a few hours. During that period, he's heard nothing come from the other room. As furious as he was at the time, when Shizuo carried him into this apartment, he does remember seeing a small television. For someone who comes in and out of here and occupies himself almost constantly with Izaya's body and needs, it's strange there hasn't been a single sound of Shizuo watching something.

He wonders if there's news about his disappearance.

There's a fairly big chance Shizuo destroyed it, though the reason is as obscure as the reason he's here. He's not going to think about it, not for today, but he should consider how he's going to live here if Shizuo doesn't plan on killing him anytime soon, or if the intention is to keep him locked up forever.

He can almost imagine it, the object he now deeply longs for, inside that bathroom he was recently in. It doesn't matter if it's a cheap, small bathtub, about half the size of his own, so long as it is capable of fulfilling his needs. The thought of sinking into it feels so nice, and the more he pictures it...

...the harder it is to resist not asking to use it.

Some time past noon and Izaya has yet to utter a word, yet Shizuo is standing there, gazing at him, his eyes...

Right there, in his hand, is a soaked towel. Ah, so it's that thing he's been using to clean him. No. He prefer a proper shower. Although Shizuo does a good job, he wants a shower. Wants it like a child. Shizuo begins approaching him, and by instinct Izaya shakes his head. The tired-looking blond doesn't get angry, but stops just a foot away from his prisoner.

"Want a shower?"

Amazing, Shizuo has somehow learned to read minds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts and worries if you have any about this story.  
> Enjoy~


	15. Clothing

The lukewarm water reaches his collarbone, high enough to ease the stiff muscles he has yet the time or chance to move about properly. The areas that sting the most are fortunately enjoying the feeling of water surrounding them, much more than the near-hot sunlight he knows he'll never escape from so long as Shizuo is in control.

It still hurts to be under his command, hurts more than being thrust at with difficult tasks by Shiki. He wonders if Shiki is pleased with the work he did before all this happened, and prays somewhat the man hasn't requested for more information since that time. He's one of the few clients who will lose complete trust when a deadline is not met merely once.

Can't be helped though, with Izaya's tendency to give Shiki headaches through trickery that obviously gets himself into tons of trouble, yet a bad habit such as this is hard to shake off, and especially at this point, he has finally learned how wrong of him it was to take pleasure in doing wicked deeds.

No one can possibly blame Shiki for putting so much pressure on Izaya, for regularly ridding him of his sleep and not giving him much time to relax during requests. Furthermore, no one can really blame Shizuo for his very violent acts against him after all he's done before this sudden capture.

It's how he can explain Shiki's distrust but not Shizuo's actions that make Izaya so pissed off over the way the latter has treated him. He was not at all mad during that one time Shiki locked him in a car for three hours as punishment.

Leaning his head forward to rest it on soaked palms, Izaya relishes in the satisfaction the warmth brings to his forehead, before guiding his hands down the sides of his face, past his cheeks and parting at the chin. Twenty minutes is all Shizuo gave him, all the time he has to experience this moment of privacy, a moment to move his limbs freely and not get scared by Shizuo in rapist-mode.

Since he continues to be unpredictable, the last one might just happen, and with Izaya still naked, that only makes it sound more plausible. Though Izaya chooses not to worry, not when the most important objective is to survive. He's scared, he has to admit, but he's known after all this time that being obedient never causes (physical) pain.

It's the only understanding that makes Shizuo predictable too.

Feeling it still, the sting upon his left cheek, Izaya brings his hand back up to graze it. A mistake it was to provoke Shizuo's bad side, and although it was Shizuo's fault he got scared in the first place and lost his sense of logic, he should have been able to tell right from wrong regardless.

He's not stupid enough to forget important information.

Looking over his dry knees, unreachable by the water all round him, he can see a cheap bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap, neither he is willing to touch or borrow, partly because he wasn't ordered to and partly because he doesn't want to share. That man is no friend and whether reasonable or not his actions are, it won't change how it makes the strong hatred intensify.

He's a beast Izaya will eternally hate, not a human like Shiki with whom he can forgive when the man loses his respect for him.

He didn't ask for this, and doesn't know why he got it, but because of this it is to be mentioned again and again that Izaya will withhold his desire to kill to get the answer. Of course, only a miracle will allow that opportunity to present itself.

So for now, he's perfectly fine with using just his bare hands to scrub areas that feel icky, including down there, his most violated place. Bringing a hand to his stomach, again, there is no urge for food. He's still not sure whether to trust Shizuo that much, to allow the man's own hand-made food to enter his system.

Despite all the good moments of his forced stay here, his dislike towards Shizuo is ensuring he won't eat even if hunger does come at long last. Any thought concerning the unknown meal either warns him of poison, or terrible taste.

After some rubbing and massaging here and there, two knocks alert Izaya from his peace. Looking towards it, he anticipates - not gladly - the return of Shizuo. Setting one leg down back into the water, Izaya listens when the other calls, voice steady as he asks,

"Are you finished yet?"

Hesitantly, Izaya gives his response,

"Yeah."

Still wearing only part of the bartender outfit, Shizuo enters the room, expression empty not unlike before. Izaya doesn't move as the blond approaches, preferring to hide his skin a little longer than to expose it 24/7. With gentle hands Izaya is picked up and placed onto his feet. Shizuo then pulls the plug to let the water drain away.

He doesn't show it, but the informant is honestly happy to see him reach next a towel hanging from a bar. He wraps it around Izaya's shoulders, and one look between their eyes clearly indicates he's not going to disrupt his privacy further by drying him personally.

Brown eyes look around the small bathroom as Izaya rubs himself, quite hastily unlike how he would usually do it, in case there's a deadline for this too. Once done, he notices Shizuo's eyes on him again, though the eyes are showing calmness and not the lust he's seen on a couple of his old clients in the past.

Shizuo has probably seen enough of Izaya, but the way the eyes are directly on him is still a bit spine chilling.

As he's about to surrender another line of defense, ready to expose his bare skin again, the chills increase, and in that instant he realizes the air is cool all of a sudden. Shizuo's gaze remains fixated on the informant as he covers himself up, tightly, with an expression of disinterest.

After some silence, Shizuo finally asks,

"Finished?"

Izaya nods, but doesn't let go of the towel, his grip strong and determined to keep away the cold. He's shivering a bit, and when the other notices this, he brings out a very unwanted object from his trouser pocket. To Izaya's dismay, it's the small, white cloth.

Once again, Izaya is guided back to the bedroom, with no hope of seeing where he's going or the image of his surroundings, assisted only by the hand on his back. The floor feels cold, uncomfortable but he doesn't slow his pace. When the hand finally departs from him, Izaya is left standing in confusion, though the light shivers continue.

To his second dismay, there's a tug on the towel, but in return he resists its command.

He'll probably die in this temperature, so no point in worrying about flying fists.

"Let it go."

Shizuo insists, yet the response remains the same. It does change however, when the blond stuffs an unknown object in between Izaya's tight fist. Curiosity leads the informant to examine it, feel it, thus causing his grip to falter, and enable another tug to tear away the protective barrier.

Izaya stills. It feels as if he's been tricked, but the fabric in his hand...it seems to be...

Shizuo answers his unspoken question.

"A shirt."

Izaya becomes slightly dumbfounded, not sure what got the man to hand one over. Regardless, he's been wanting to wear something, and out of fear another minute of unresponsiveness will get him into deep trouble, Izaya hurriedly puts it on, over the head and through the sleeves. Warmth, he now feels. A small sense of satisfaction fills the otherwise miserable informant as a result, who is alright with ignoring the fact that without any underwear, he is still virtually naked.

Due to their sizes, the shirt completely covers the thighs. The short sleeves however leave much of his arms exposed. Not that it matters. He does genuinely wonder though, what the color or design is.

Taking Izaya by the hand, Shizuo lies him back into place. After a 'click', the still bandaged wrists of one poor raven are back by the bed poles. A hand comes to the side of his face, right by the white cloth, but instead of immediately regaining his vision, a kiss is planted upon his lips.

Once he is able to see again, the first thing he notices is a familiar look on Shizuo's face.

That same look, the one he saw when the man appeared with the intention of wiping him clean. That odd look, that was on a rather messed up-looking blond.

It's a new expression, one Izaya is quite eager to study. He loses this chance when their eyes linger upon each other for less than three seconds. The blanket is then brought back on top of him, warming him up even more. No words are exchanged as Shizuo - along with the fairly damp towel - leaves the room.

It takes a few moments, but Izaya does come to notice when he looks towards the window, hoping to the check the sun, that something has changed, meaning the color of the mattress, or more precisely, its sheets.

Lime.

The previous sheet, which his back had spent more hours on than he'd like to acknowledge, never got cleaned. The intercourses, the sweat, they all dirtied it, but most of all, that violent assault that got him trembling and more terrified of Shizuo than any of their chases could ever make him...

That assault made him bleed.

It only came to his attention during his period of utter boredom. As he kicked his legs about half-heartedly, the underside of his foot made contact with the dry traces, with what he knows was a lasting proof of the most terrifying event of his kidnapping.

He is genuinely pleased it's now gone.

And hopefully this nightmare will go also, or at least turn into something he can emotionally endure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. It took me forever to complete this chapter. I pray it is to yours, and everyone's liking~


	16. Food

Darkness subsides to the touch of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly and sending groans out past his lips. He's not entirely sure when exactly he fell asleep, can't seem to remember what he was doing - other than staring at the ceiling - before he briefly escaped this nightmare.

He's not responding much, possibly because of the heavy combination of rare comfort thanks to the shirt and blanket, and that rare cleanliness on and around him.

When Shizuo plants a kiss on his forehead, the informant's eyes snap open.

Above him, there's Shizuo looking at him passively. There's less light in room, indicating that he's been out for hours, possibly three or four, not enough to miss the sunset however. A tingle of fear and dislike travels through the informant's body, though neither are shown on his face as his eyes lock with the other man's.

The biggest question is what the blond wants.

"I don't care if you don't want to, you must eat right now."

Shizuo says, in a deep, almost threatening tone. It's a surprise to hear, to discover that the former offer is now a demand. Why would Shizuo care if he eats or not? Is he worried the food will go bad, or does he like keeping him in good shape for their activities?

Izaya doesn't voice his wonder, but dares not defy Shizuo's words. Unluckily, he fails to hide all his displeasure from his face, and Shizuo responds by tightening the grip on his shoulder, proving to the informant clearly how serious he's being.

It takes a faint nod for Izaya's poor shoulder to find relief.

Once Shizuo is back out the door, back into the section of the house he doesn't think he's ever going to see, Izaya's mind starts wondering what the man actually made for him. Whatever it is, it could still be poison. Checking his belly, Izaya still doesn't feel real hunger, maybe this is because having his kidnapper demand that he eats is a total turn-off.

It takes only a short while for Shizuo to make it back into the room, expression yet again passive but Izaya isn't going to think his mood isn't sour. His shoulder won't let him live it down if he dares think against this. He watches, from his uncomfortable position, the bowl held by one hand.

Is it poison?

Shizuo sets the bowl on the bedside table, and reaches over to uncuff Izaya. The informant sits himself up on the bed. It's Shizuo's presence alone that makes bolting out the door not even a tiny concept.

Izaya's eyes meet with the contents of the bowl, and it appears to be soup, or broth. It honestly smells nice, not that Izaya will ever say so. There's no steam streaming from the top of the bowl, so whether or not it's poison, it surely won't taste as pleasant thanks to being cold.

Izaya can't really deny how that is his fault.

Shizuo hands him the bowl and Izaya takes it with both hands. The sight of it elicits a bit more hunger, and taking the spoon, Izaya scoops up a portion and slowly drains it.

Yes, it is indeed below the temperature it should be, otherwise it would be _delicious_. One mouth full does not point out if there's some strange drug inside, but one mouth full does increase his hunger, and if survival is important, then strength is a necessity.

Izaya nearly forgets Shizuo completely as he devours the broth, or whatever it is. The eating ends with Izaya tipping the bowl into his mouth, and once settled, his cheeks burn up when he realizes his own situation again.

He ate like a five year old in front of his captor/enemy/rival like it was nothing.

Not to mention, said captor/enemy/rival and monster made the dish.

Only because Shizuo says nothing, does nothing drastic or mind-numbing as he takes back the bowl, is Izaya able to remain fixed and still and not coming apart from intense embarrassment and extra humiliation.

The blond reverses his previous actions and cuffs Izaya back to the bed, as the bowl sits on the bedside table, waiting to be put away. He holds Izaya by the forearms as he presses him back into the mattress, uncaring if the informant is doing everything he can without snapping his neck to avoid eye contact.

His eyes are mostly shut as Shizuo leaves, shutting the door behind him.

There's a score for Izaya in the 'I wasn't assaulted' department but nothing else concerning Izaya wins. He's still puzzled, confused, and pretty certain lying down won't help his miserable body digest well. He could add a 'I feel warm and not freezing' since Shizuo did replace the blanket, which slipped as he sat up to eat.

It's a bittersweet gesture, that doesn't really make Izaya happy but as content as a captive man can be.

Even now, he still suspects the food was poisoned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering about changing the rating on this, from "Mature" to "Explicit". Beware if I do just that. ;)


End file.
